


The Scent of You

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamorous Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Wooyoung had always believed in true love, but not when it came to himself. The omega had always believed that someone like him could be comfortable with just having a few flings here and there. It was for that reason that he stubbornly kept his heart protected under lock and key.Of course he never counted on a few alphas being more stubborn and determined than him...





	1. Chapter 1

 

“So are you going to give me your number?”

 

Wooyoung smiled; he’d heard this question before. It still surprised him how many people were quick to want to discard the anonymity that came with just plain one night stands. It was supposed to just be a physical release, two adult helping each other out in the most simplest and carnal way.

 

Even so, there were always those like the man sitting on the bed. Attractive face, amazing body, eager and passionate enough to match him in the bedroom. Anyone else might have considered giving him a name and a number.

 

Unfortunately, Wooyoung wasn’t one of those people. He finished zipping up his pants, before picking up his jacket. He took his time before he turned around and stepped closer to the bed. Lips curved in a lazy smirk when he noticed how the man shifted on the bed, moving closer to the edge to where Wooyoung was now standing.

 

There was eagerness still present and he could practically taste his desire. The sound of his heartbeat was loud to his ears and rather enticing. It was still as alluring as when they first tumbled into bed.

 

Yet Wooyoung had his own specific sets of rules that he followed. He stepped closer, one knee coming to rest on the bed. The man got on his knees and moved closer. Hands reached for him, but Wooyoung grasped the man’s wrists and pushed them on the bed.

 

He could hear the way the man’s heartbeat picked up, now louder and faster than before, his scent changing. It wasn’t enough though to tempt him again. Wooyoung leaned down, lips only inches away from the man’s mouth.

 

“It was fun," he told him, the words were whispered slowly, voice low and warm, dipped in honey. His smile widened as the man unconsciously leaned forward. Wooyoung could indulge him; he knew that he could get whatever he wanted from the man, but he didn’t need it or want it. He had his fun; he had satisfied his lust for now.

 

Pulling back, he released the man and turned towards the door. He could hear the human try and scramble off the bed but by the time he heard footsteps on the carpet, he was already at the door. He didn’t look back when he opened the door and he definitely didn’t even turn back when he shut the door behind him.

 

It was still dark when Wooyoung stepped outside and the early morning chill hit him with full force. Making a soft noise, he pulled his jacket closer to his body. It would be at least an hour before the sun would come out.

 

He knew that Yeosang would probably complain about him smelling like sex again, but there was nothing he could do about, except maybe appease his friend with some caffeine. Deciding that was the best plan at the moment, he picked up three cups of coffee on the way and by the time he finally arrived home, Yeosang was already up.

 

Wooyoung found them in kitchen. It was clear that Yeosang had been up for a while, looking far too fresh-faced so early in the morning. Jongho on the other hand seemed like he had just rolled out of bed, cute bedhead and all. Wooyoung itched to run his fingers through the unruly strands. It wasn’t like he could help it. Jongho was the youngest in the house and it was hard not to have a soft spot for him.

 

Wooyoung took a seat next to Jongho, handing him a coffee. He could feel Yeosang’s eyes on him and knew that the comment was  coming. “Walk of shame,” Yeosang murmured, picking up his coffee. Wooyoung didn’t say anything. This wasn’t the first time that they had been over this. Yeosang seemed to realize this as well, sighing softly while he turned around and moved to the stove.

 

Wooyoung took his time observing Jongho scarf down his food. The youngest’s appetite had always been the best of them all. He was pretty sure that it was his second helping.

 

Wooyoung smiled warmly at the other before his attention was once again on Yeosang. “Here,” the older man said, putting a plate with scrambled eggs in front of the dark haired man. Wooyoung gratefully accepted it, digging into the food. The first bite had him making a pleasant sound. Yeosang really was good at cooking. He could feel Yeosang’s gaze on him. The older man was trying hard not to say anything, but Wooyoung knew him too well. They’ve been friends since childhood, so it was almost impossible to keep things from one another.

 

“Spit it out,” he whispered slightly annoyed, knowing that the other would hear him.

 

Yeosang took a seat across from him, brows slightly furrowed as he spoke, “Do you really need to sleep around so much? These humans…”

 

“It’s easier this way,” Wooyoung cut him, pushing the now half-empty plate away. His appetite was now lost.

 

“Wolves mate for life,” Yeosang shot back, staring at Wooyoung. The look he gave him was far too honest and naive. Wooyoung could feel Jongho’s gaze on him as well. Thankfully the youngest man decided not to butt in. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t confront Wooyoung about it later when they were alone and it wasn’t something that the dark haired man was looking forward to.

 

However for now he had Yeosang getting on his case again and he knew it won’t be the last time. Not unless, Wooyoung decided to change his ways and the possibility of that happening was very slim.

 

Resisting the urge to sigh, Wooyoung ran his fingers through his hair instead.“That’s why I’m staying away from wolves. I don’t hate what I am, but I want my life to be in my hands and not to be driven by instincts all the time.”

 

“But it’s normal? This is what we are," Yeosang added, his voice holding pure honesty that made Wooyoung's stomach do an uncomfortable flip. 

 

“That’s not all we are.” Wooyoung sighed, setting the foam cup down. It wasn’t the first time that they’ve had this conversation. He would be lying if he denied feeling lonely from time. He found himself wondering at times how it would feel to have a mate, something to take care of him and cherish him.

 

Yet it was more complicated than that. He wanted the relationship that his parents have. The thing was when he loved, he loved with everything he had. Like a storm it swept through him tearing everything in its wake and when it was all over, he was left to rebuild everything alone. His heartbreaks had been few because he had always been cautious but each had left a scar that hadn’t healed.

 

He didn’t need more scars.

 

Maybe he was a coward.

 

Those were his feelings on the line though. So he had every right to be. For now these empty flings would at least lessen the loneliness that threatened to drown him at times. Touch was familiar and comforting. There were days that he hungered for it.

 

Yeosang must have noticed something in the look that he gave him, because he dropped the subject and switched to their task for the day. Jongho commented about Wooyoung probably going to fall asleep at his desk because of not having slept the whole night, which the dark haired man ignored.

 

Instead he listened quietly, sipping from his coffee. Grateful that his friend hadn’t pressed on. It was easy enough for him to ignore all other thoughts and focus on the job that they had for the day.

 

* * *

 

Wooyoung was quickly regretting not having slept, he could feel his eyes drooping as he tried to organize some of the books on his desk. Most of them were just for research that hadn’t even started yet. He had the tendency to collect books that he would probably never have the time to look through, but even so the thought of selling or throwing them away was blasphemous to him. So this explained the constant state of his desk, the constant chaotic state that got on Seonghwa’s nerves.

 

Pushing a book aside, he leaned forward on his elbows, chin coming to rest on his folded arms. He had just begun dozing off when he felt a warm hand settle on his back. The scent of early morning rain surrounded him and Wooyoung couldn’t help but make a soft pleased sound before opening his eyes.

 

He was greeted by a familiar face. Yunho leaned over him, a bright smile on the tall alpha’s face. Yunho was one of the four alphas that Wooyoung worked with. He was also one of the few alphas that Wooyoung felt really comfortable around. While there was no ignoring the aura that the tall male exuded, it was the sense of comfort and familiarity that had managed to make Wooyoung lower his defenses at least the slightest bit.

 

“Rough night?” Yunho asked, hand absentmindedly rubbing Wooyoung’s back. The touch was far too comforting. Wooyoung made another sound, before reluctantly straightening up.

 

Yunho grinned at the reaction while he pulled a chair next to Wooyoung and sat down. At times Wooyoung couldn’t help but envy the other male’s tall frame. Sitting next to him made him feel far too small especially when the other leaned closer, his right leg brushing against Wooyoung’s left one.

 

“Hongjoong wants to have a meeting later,” he said softly. A meeting wasn’t really sounding appealing at the moment, but work was work.

 

“What does he want to talk about?” Wooyoung asked rolling his shoulders back, his shirt slipping the slightest bit at the movement and exposing the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

 

He could feel Yunho’s gaze on him, trailing against his exposed skin. Wooyoung chose not to think too much about the action as he fixed his shirt and waited for Yunho to give him an answer.

 

Yunho seemed to be thinking about something before he stood up. “Come on, let’s get you some coffee before the meeting starts,” the tall alpha murmured, standing up. Wooyoung seemed like ready to refuse but the other male wasn’t about to let him. Grasping his hand, he pulled the smaller male up.

 

“Come on, you look like you need it,” the taller male told him with a grin, tugging him closer. Wooyoung being still half-asleep, stumbled into the other, but Yunho was quick to steady him, an arm wrapping around his waist. The close proximity was enough to chase whatever sleepiness that Wooyoung was feeling. He could feel Yunho’s warmth seeping into him and while pleasing it was also slightly too much for his brain to handle at the moment. The alpha’s scent was far too strong from this close. It made him unconsciously swallow hard, adam apple bobbing at the movement. He was taken aback at the way Yunho followed the movement. Wooyoung could have sworn that he saw something flash in Yunho’s gaze before it was gone.

 

“Do I need to carry you?” the other male teased, snapping Wooyoung out of his thoughts. Letting out an annoyed sound, he pushed the other away ignoring the alpha’s laugh that seemed to always make him feel light and warm at the same time.

 

“Don’t make me kick you in the shin, beanpole.”

 

Yunho laughed again, clearly finding the threat amusing and Wooyoung had to admit that he would never get tired of the sound.

 

“Come on, you’re treating me to the most expensive coffee that I can find,” he announced, haughtily. It was his turn to grasp the alpha’s hand and pulling him towards the door. Wooyoung had to wonder for a moment, if he was being too clingy when it seemed like Yunho didn’t return the hold but the thought was erased as soon as he felt the taller male tighten his hold on his hand.

 

“You’re such a demanding omega at times.” Yunho’s voice was strangely warm again with a hint of endearment that made Wooyoung’s ears turn red.

 

Thankfully, he managed to brush it off. “Don’t forget it.”

 

“Believe me, I won’t.” Yunho replied. Giggling at that, Wooyoung pulled him out of the door towards the closest coffee shop.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Wooyoung sighed as he found himself in front of a familiar apartment door. This wasn’t exactly how he had been planning to spend his Saturday morning, but alas here he was. His phone beeped again, signaling another message from San. For someone who was claiming to be in horrible pain, he had no problem with messaging him every few minutes.

 

The alpha’s message had been rather dramatic, just like the sender. There had been many crying emojis adorning the message that confirmed Wooyoung’s suspicions. It wouldn’t be the first time that Wooyoung had received such messages and it wouldn’t be the last. He had to wonder what type of higher being in this universe had thought that San and Mingi being roommates was a good idea.

 

San was easily influenced, Mingi was easily influenced. Put the two of them together and you had two enablers, which resulted in these types of fiasco. Sighing softly, Wooyoung raised his hand and knocked on the door. He could hear some cursing and groaning inside the apartment. The sounds would have made any zombie proud. Another loud groan and the door finally opened revealing Mingi in all his hung-over glory with his carelessly tousled hair, eyes squinted and his shirt which was clearly on backwards.

 

Man-child...

 

Wooyoung scrunched up his nose as the scent of alcohol prickled his nose.

 

They never really learned, did they?

 

The smell of alcohol was thankfully not that overbearing, assuring Wooyoung that somehow Mingi had managed to take a shower and clean himself up. Thank God.

 

“Wooyoung?” Mingi’s voice had always been deep, but at the moment it sounded even deeper and raw.

 

“Here, I brought food and painkillers,” the omega said while handing the taller male two bags. Mingi blinked slowly. Wooyoung could practically see him forcing himself to think. It was kind of amusing to watch him try his best. It finally seemed to click and then Mingi was offering the omega that doofus smile of his that was far too endearing so early in the morning, especially when he wanted to be annoyed at him.

 

“I love you,” the taller male declared and Wooyoung had to choke back a laugh. So much for trying to be aggravated at the other. 

 

“Where’s San?” Wooyoung closed the door behind him and followed Mingi to the kitchen. Hearing the question, Mingi pointed towards the hallway where both of them could pick up the small groans and whines.   


“Dying in his room,” he murmured between bites, having already taken out one of the muffins that Wooyoung had brought.

 

Wooyoung was almost sure that the groans and whines had gotten louder. “He knows you’re here,” Mingi commented, fishing out another muffin from the bag.

 

“Clearly…” Wooyoung crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter. Mingi grinned at him, before adding, “You’re cruel.”

 

This time Wooyoung did laugh. He finally straightened up, walking by Mingi and ruffling his hair. “You look like shit.”

 

He was quick to run towards San’s room, ignoring the older man’s protest. Reaching the room, he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him with a loud bang. He was greeted by pure darkness, the room was pitch-dark. It took a few seconds for Wooyoung’s eyes to adjust, eyes glowing the slightest bit in the dark.

 

There was no mistaking the cocooned bundle on the bed. He could clearly make San’s form completely engulfed by the covers. He looked like some kind of worm, making Wooyoung snort as he moved closer.

 

“Hey idiot. I got your messages,” he said softly, sitting on the bed. San groaned again before uncovering his head. His blond hair stuck out everywhere and his eyes were red-rimmed. Wooyoung was surprised that he couldn’t smell any alcohol on him.

 

“Wooyoungie, I’m dying,” he croaked, making the most pathetic sound ever. At times Wooyoung would easily forget that this man was an alpha with how he acted. While he wasn't pleased with having had his Saturday plans changed, this was still San who could too easily tug at Wooyoung's heartstrings. Without another thought, Wooyoung leaned closer, threading his fingers through the other’s pale hair.

 

“No, you’re not. You’re just hungover.” He pushed a few strands behind San’s ear. “I know that our alcohol tolerance is much higher than humans, but do you and Mingi really need to test your limits every time?”

 

An answering groan had Wooyoung actually feeling slightly sorry. “I brought food and painkillers. I suggest getting your butt out of bed if you don’t want Mingi to eat all of those muffins.”

 

San didn’t seem to care about the latter as he snuggled closer to Wooyoung. The omega rolled his eyes, saying the alpha’s name and trying to get attention. It was clearly failing and Wooyoung was losing his patience. He was about to just give up and just go get that muffin himself and force feed San if necessary when the other surprised him by pulling him down with the strength that a man claiming to be dying shouldn’t possess.

 

The move had Wooyoung letting out a loud screech, which made San wince. That didn't stop him from pulling the shorter male's back against his front. 

 

“San…” Wooyoung warned, finally realizing what the other had done. He tried to wiggle free, huffing in annoyance but San was clearly stronger and more stubborn.

 

“Let’s sleep for a little.” The alpha took the opportunity, nuzzling the back of the omega’s neck as he spoke. The brush of San’s lips against Wooyoung’s neck, had the dark haired man shivering slightly. If it had been anyone else Wooyoung would have probably been a blushing mess, but this was San, clingy San who was a walking contradiction of an alpha. Wooyoung had known him long enough to not be surprised anymore by his actions.

 

“It’s already nine o’clock,” Wooyoung whined, wiggling again.

 

“Still early enough,” San commented, stubbornly holding on. His arm which had settled around Wooyoung’s waist tightened the slightest bit, a warm hand settling against Wooyoung’s clothed stomach. “We can have a proper lunch later, when we wake up.”

 

Wooyoung really wanted to protest; he had a list of chores that he could be doing right now instead of being here and once again allowing San to get his way. Here he was though, body unconsciously relaxing against the stupid alpha. The omega made a defeated sound, one that had San smiling against his neck. From this close he was completely enveloped by San’s scent. San had always smelled like the woods to him, earthy and clean. It was something that had always appealed to the wolf inside him. It was welcoming.

 

“You’re paying and there better be some dessert as well,” he murmured huffily, making San chuckle softly. “I’ll give you anything you want.” San whispered the words with such warmth that Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel slightly touched in a way that he had come to associate with San by now. The words left a sweet and sticky feeling in his mouth like the taste of fresh honey.

 

“You don’t play fair, San.”

 

An answering hum was the only reply he got from the cheeky bastard. While he had known Yeosang the longest, San was his second oldest friend and an alpha at that. Friendships with alphas in the past had always been...complicated. While things had changed, there were those alphas that only saw omegas as having one purpose. With San however he didn’t even feel like it mattered what they were. It was as easy being with San as it was breathing.

 

“Less thinking and more sleeping, you headstrong omega,” San whispered against his ear, jostling him out of his thoughts.

 

Wooyoung was tempted to elbow him in the stomach, but truth be told he was starting to feel far too comfortable in the alpha’s embrace. Before he knew it, he was dozing off. Still, as he lost the battle with sleep, Wooyoung promised himself that later he was going to bitch at San for having robbed him off his morning.

 

For now though he settled on melting into the alpha’s embrace and stealing his covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung found himself once again in a bar, nursing a beer that wasn’t cold anymore. For once though, he wasn’t interested in taking anyone home, even if going back to an empty bed wasn’t that appealing at the moment. This was the reason why he was here. He didn’t want to be alone at home. Yeosang and Jongho were both out tonight, probably having more fun than he was. He could have tagged along but that meant admitting that he was feeling lonely. 

 

And he still had some pride left in him. 

 

Taking a sip from his beer had him scrunching up his nose. The lukewarm beer tasted horrible by now. Making an annoyed sound, he pushed the bottle away. Loud laughter reached his ears, but he chose not to turn around. He could feel eyes on him and they had been on him since the moment he had stepped into the place. It was easy enough to pick up the alpha in the group. He stood out, being all cocky and overbearing; it was everything that Wooyoung hated. 

 

Wooyoung had a feeling though that he would become bolder soon. Wooyoung had caught the interest in his gaze, a sentiment which he didn’t return. Annoyance settled in the pit of his stomach while he thought about it again. He was about to order another beer, when he felt the unmistakable presence behind him. The omega in him immediately recognized the alpha’s presence. 

 

“You seem kind of lonely.” The voice was smooth and Wooyoung was once again reminded that this was nature trying to give these lucky bastards an edge. It was the perfect tone to catch someone’s attention with a clear promise that many wouldn’t reject. Wooyoung however was very set in his ways and stubborn. 

 

He didn’t even turn around, instead he murmured calmly and somewhat cold, “Not interested.”

 

The rejection was probably far too quick for the alpha to understand, because apparently he thought that Wooyoung was playing hard to get. Wooyoung could feel him move closer, breath ghosting over his exposed neck. The action was enough to have Wooyoung ball up his hands, eyes flashing silver. Usually he would have found a way to worm his way out of such a situation, using teasing words and sensual touches. 

 

Yet for some reason, he had no patience tonight. His temper was short at the moment and annoyance was quick to turn to anger. His hand wrapped around the bottle as thoughts of smashing the thing over the stubborn alpha’s head crossed his mind, but before he could put his plan into action another voice cut through his thoughts. 

 

“Move.”

 

The command was clearly heard, the power in the simple word overpowering the alpha standing behind Wooyoung. The raven-haired man could feel the other move away and any other time he would have felt slightly intimidated by the presence that he could feel wrap around him, but the voice was familiar...the energy calming. 

 

“Are you okay?” The tone was softer now and Wooyoung felt a body move next to him, the taller form feeling comforting and making him relax again. Turning his head, he found himself staring at Seonghwa’s well-known face. The older male was leaning down the slightest bit, so that their faces were only inches apart. 

 

“He didn’t do anything, did he?” the alpha asked softly, eyes trailing along the omega’s features. It seemed almost impossible for the taller male to get closer but somehow he managed. Wooyoung didn’t flinch as Seonghwa settled an arm against his shoulder. The alpha’s demeanor had changed slightly but Wooyoung could still see the earlier tension in his gaze as he waited for an answer. 

 

Seonghwa had always been very composed and calm but Wooyoung knew that didn’t change his nature. The man was still an alpha and depending on what Wooyoung said this could end up badly for the unknown alpha. The omega in him couldn’t help but feel pleased at the protectiveness that the other was radiating. Not like he needed it though, he could take care of himself. 

 

Smiling, he shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Nothing that I couldn’t handle.”

 

Seonghwa made a soft noise. It was unclear if he was agreeing or disagreeing, but he appeared to be satisfied with the answer. That didn’t mean that he moved away though, instead Wooyoung could feel his fingers kneading his shoulder. They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes before Seonghwa broke the silence. 

 

“Mind if I ask why you’re here, drinking alone and looking miserable?” 

 

Wooyoung didn’t think that he was being that obvious. Seonghwa had always been observant though. He was the type that could be rather quiet while studying those around him. It was a trait that Wooyoung couldn’t help but admire, but knew that he personally had no patience for. 

 

Wooyoung could have lied but he chose to go with the truth. “I didn’t feel like being home alone.” 

 

Seonghwa stared at him, a curious look on his face that Wooyoung didn’t quite understand. It didn’t matter though, not when Seonghwa smiled at him the next moment. 

 

“Let’s get out of here," the older man declared. 

 

Wooyoung was reminded that the alpha was also a strange combination of careful composure and unexpected impulsiveness. 

 

“What?” he asked softly, brows furrowing slightly. Seonghwa appeared to be enjoying his confusion, grinning wider. 

 

“Come on, this was clearly not your first choice for the night,” the older male added. Wooyoung glanced back, noticing Seonghwa’s friends looking at them. 

 

“What about your friends?” 

 

Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders. “They won’t mind me leaving. They know that this isn’t exactly my kind of scene.”

 

“So you’re basically ditching them for a coworker? You’re a horrible friend,” Wooyoung teased, lips curving in a small smile. 

 

“I’m ditching them for a friend, who happens to be my co-worker and that I would like to hang out with more.”

 

Wooyoung was just about to tease him again, but the last part had him shutting up. 

 

“So where are we going?” Wooyoung relented, raising an eyebrow in question. Seonghwa chuckled softly at that, stepping back the slightest bit. Wooyoung didn’t have time to miss his warmth, because soon enough Seonghwa was grasping his hand in his. 

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure if he liked surprises...

 

* * *

 

 

As far as surprises went Wooyoung had to hand it to Seonghwa. The omega didn’t think that his night would end up like this, but he wasn’t complaining. He sat down in the sand, gaze on the ocean in front of them. Seonghwa hadn’t exactly shared his plan when they had left the bar but Wooyoung didn’t mind now. 

 

It was quiet and serene, the sound of the ocean making him relax. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and only opened them when the scent of bonfire and spice invaded his senses. It reminded him of warmth and home. Sure enough Seonghwa sat down next to him. 

 

“Here,” he said, handing him an ice-cream cone filled with a large scoop of vanilla ice-cream, which Wooyoung eagerly accepted. After thanking him, he took a few small licks, the sweet taste of vanilla making him moan softly. 

 

Seonghwa chuckled at the display, making Wooyoung pout slightly. 

 

“This wasn’t exactly how I thought the night would go...” Wooyoung admitted, stretching his legs in front of him. He could feel his muscles relax completely, a content sigh leaving his lips. 

 

“Not having fun?” Seonghwa asked, staring at him. The darkness brought a gilded gleam to Seonghwa’s eyes that Wooyoung knew that only alphas possessed. It was strangely alluring and Wooyoung could understand why the alpha was popular. Seonghwa had a strange silent confidence about him that had managed to catch the attention of quite a few. Nevertheless the alpha was still unmated. 

 

“On the contrary, I couldn’t ask for anything better. Especially after that whole stupid alpha thing."

 

Seonghwa was strangely quiet after that. Wooyoung had almost turned to look at him when the other finally spoke. “The alpha at the bar was just rude. I can't understand that way of thinking.”

 

Yet Seonghwa was also an alpha. Unlike San, Seonghwa wasn’t contradictory at all when it came to his actions. The way he had acted in the bar, had been  what one could have expected from someone like him. It was both protective and slightly possessive if the way he had draped himself over Wooyoung was any indication. Even so Wooyoung hadn’t felt bothered by the way the other had acted around him. 

 

“It’s normal… Instincts and all that shit. It isn’t like it’s going to change any time soon,” Wooyoung found himself admitting. It wasn’t the first time that the omega had experienced such confrontations and it wouldn’t be the last. The frustrated sound however that Seonghwa made had Wooyoung turning his face to look at him. 

 

“It should. Omegas should be respected. In the past omegas were actually cherished and protected. An omega brings a pack together and supports the alpha.”

 

Wooyoung couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised by Seonghwa’s words. He had known that the alpha was one to treat omegas fairly if his past actions were any indication, but the conviction in his voice was something else entirely. It made something strangely comforting settle in Wooyoung’s belly, like the pleasant buzz of drinking a warm cup of tea on a cold morning. 

 

The smile he offered Seonghwa seemed to reflect the feeling. “I’ll be so envious of the omega that manages to capture your heart. You’re going to be so whipped,” Wooyoung teased. 

 

“And what about you?” Seonghwa was closer now, a hand reaching for Wooyoung’s face. The omega paused, not sure what the other was doing until he felt the older man’s thumb brushing the corner of his lips and wiping away a little bit of ice-cream. 

 

“What about the alpha that manages to snag you?” he murmured softly, eyes meeting Wooyoung’s. The omega wasn’t sure what it was but the atmosphere felt strangely intimate, almost like they were sharing a secret. 

 

“That means they have shitty luck.” Wooyoung answered easily, lips quirking in a grin. 

 

“Why?”

 

Wooyoung once again didn't need to think before answering calmly. “I’m stubborn, clingy and loud.”

 

Seonghwa didn't seem to disagree with that by the looks of it. Wooyoung knew that he had annoyed the man more than enough times with his antics. So Wooyoung was a bit surprised when the alpha brushed a few strands behind his ear, fingers trailing against the many earrings that adorned the shorter male's ear.

 

“Strangely cute too,” the older one murmured, voice low and teasing. 

 

Wooyoung could feel his cheeks heat up the slightest bit at the compliment, but he ignored it. Pushing Seonghwa’s shoulder, he found himself laughing softly while the alpha joined him in the laughter. The earlier feeling was back, soothing and warm. Without a thought he was leaning against Seonghwa’s side, a companionable silence surrounding them again. 

 

He could feel the older man’s gaze on him, but he didn’t paid it no heed. He did however notice when Seonghwa settled his arm his shoulder, pulling him closer. Seonghwa was definitely the personification of his scent, warm like a bonfire and steady like the flames. Wooyoung knew that he was lucky to be able to call this man his friend. It was also the reason why he sincerely hoped that the older male would find a worthy omega someday. The older male truly deserved a happy ending.

 

As they stared at the ocean though, Wooyoung couldn't help but wonder if their interactions would change as soon as the other found a mate. Surprisingly, the thought left a bittersweet feeling in his mouth. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday evening found Wooyoung cuddled against Yeosang on the couch while they watched whatever romantic movie that the eldest had picked out. It was the one night where Jongho’s classes finished late. So while they loved their youngest roommate, they also appreciated their alone time together. It was easier to talk to each other about certain things. 

 

They were currently not really paying attention to the movie. Instead Yeosang seemed quite determined on grilling the information out of Wooyoung. His curiosity had been piqued when Seonghwa had been the one to drop off Wooyoung the other night, not to mention that Wooyoung had smelled strongly of the other. 

 

“That sounds like a date to me,” Yeosang said calmly, taking a sip from his glass of wine. “Like seriously, how dumb can you be?”

 

Wooyoung was quick to protest, poking the older one in the side. “No, he was only being kind when the both of you ditched me,” he defended himself.

 

“We didn’t ditch you. You didn’t want to come to the movies with us,” Yeosang replied while snatching one of Wooyoung’s sweet potato chips. “That said, Seonghwa is kind of a catch.”

 

Wooyoung just shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip from his drink. He really didn’t have anything to say about that. He knew that many were after the blond alpha. Heck, he even had some acquaintances that had tried but failed miserably to catch Seonghwa's attention. Munching on a some more chips, he listened to Yeosang who continued to ramble on. 

 

“But seriously you always come home smelling of an alpha even when you’re not mated.” Yeosang didn’t have to elaborate, because Wooyoung had no way to deny that. San had always been the number one suspect though. The alpha was clingy, affectionate and Wooyoung didn’t have it in him to stop him. 

 

The other omega offered him a smirk, knowing exactly what Wooyoung was thinking. “Besides, wouldn’t Seonghwa be a better choice for your so-called flings? I bet he would be an attentive lover.”

 

Wooyoung choked on his drink, coughing loudly as he felt his ears burn. He’d never thought about Seonghwa that way before and he didn’t think that he would want to, even if the alpha was rather handsome. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” he growled at Yeosang, while using a napkin to wipe his lips. 

 

“Well, until now no one has had any complaints about his performance between the sheets,” the older omega continued to tease, making Wooyoung’s face flush in embarrassment. Wooyoung had to wonder how his friend knew about all these gossip. On the other hand, Yeosang had a face that could fool anyone into thinking that he was this angel that would do no wrong. 

 

If only they knew the truth...

 

Glancing at his side, Wooyoung noticed that the other was waiting on an answer. He found himself rolling his eyes at the other, knowing very well that he wasn't about to fall for that. While he would admit that Seonghwa was appealing to the eyes and that he had a good personality, that was it. 

 

“I don’t date and certainly not alphas, Yeosang.” He was satisfied with his answer, but apparently the other wasn't. 

 

“So if he wasn’t an alpha, would you consider fucking him at least?”

 

Wooyoung should have known by now that Yeosang could be blunt when he wanted to. That didn’t stop him from making a weird surprised sound that had his friend laughing loudly. 

 

“God, you’re annoying.” Wooyoung pushed Yeosang, who only laughed louder. He knew that the other was just being a little shit and maybe he had it coming with how much he usually teased his friend. Still, even when thankfully they changed the topic, Wooyoung couldn’t help but mull over Yeosang’s words and Seonghwa’s actions.  The omega in him couldn't help but try and attach other meanings to the actions, which Wooyoung promptly tried to ignore. 

 

\---

 

San was the type of alpha that seemed to attract attention easily with the way he could shift from cute to sexy within the blink of an eye. Wooyoung found his lips quirking in a small smile as he watched the barista flirting shamelessly with his clients. One moment he was cute and the next he was plain sexy. 

 

The omega had to bite back a giggle when the alpha even flirted with an older lady who was a blushing mess when she left the coffeehouse. San was a terrible devil. Almost as if sensing his gaze, San looked at him, that familiar dimpled smile making its way to his lips. Wooyoung could only grin in amusement, shaking his head. 

 

The plan had been to do some writing while he waited for San’s shift to end, so that they could watch a movie later but instead he had found himself observing the older man work. The table that he had chosen was slightly at the back but it gave him the perfect view. At first he had been mostly impressed by how San moved around. There was an elegance about his movements and a confidence that was admirable. 

 

However Wooyoung soon found himself engrossed in the way the alpha treated the clients. The alpha clearly had no trouble with flirting with both sexes. It was obviously some kind of game to him. The omega could see it in his gaze and in his posture. His friendliness disguised so much and Wooyoung couldn't help but feel intrigued.  

 

Sadly, the show was soon over. With closing time approaching, the customers were slowly leaving. As expected, a few minutes later, San was pulling the chair next to him and taking a seat. Wooyoung couldn’t help but admire his slicked back hair. The look brought out his sharp features that Wooyoung was sure that many men were envious off. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” San teased, taking a bite from Wooyoung’s donut. 

 

“That last woman almost had a heart attack, because of you,” Wooyoung said snatching back the donut from the older male and finishing the rest. “I swear, I have no idea how you can be cute one moment and the next you look like someone, parents would hide their daughters from.”

 

“Which one do you prefer?” San was suddenly closer, hot breath fanning Wooyoung’s ear. 

 

“Idiot,” he pushed the other, but San had other ideas as he grasped Wooyoung’s hands and pulled him closer so that the other almost fell out of his chair. Wooyoung couldn’t help but growl softly in warning, but San ignored it. 

 

“Answer me, Wooyoungie,” he teased, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes, “I can handle both, the puppy and the wolf.”

 

The omega wasn’t sure but something shifted in the alpha’s gaze. His eyes widened slightly as he felt a hand trailing against his back. San still sported that amused look on his face, but the way his hand and fingers trailed against Wooyoung’s back was contradictory to the look. 

 

“Confident, aren’t we?” He was closer now, invading Wooyoung’s space in a way that could only be called dominant. 

 

That same treacherous hand reached the back of Wooyoung’s neck, fingers caressing the fine hairs at the nape of the omega’s neck. The younger one couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. There had always been an teasing element to San’s touches but right now the teasing was different, emphasized by the almost lazy predatory glint in the alpha’s eyes. 

 

Wooyoung swallowed hard. “I think you’re the one being cocky, San.”

 

San hummed softly, his index finger tracing Wooyoung’s neck. “Maybe...but even puppies bite, Wooyoung.” 

 

Wooyoung’s lips parted, a shuddering breath leaving him. San’s gaze fell to his lips and Wooyoung felt something in him flare to life. 

 

“Do I win?” 

 

San’s hand had left the omega’s neck and was now cupping his cheek. Wooyoung wasn’t sure what this atmosphere was. He reminded himself that this was San and that he could handle him in every way, but right now he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Not when the other was so close, his scent and warmth wrapped around him in a way that made him question this friendship. 

 

The alpha called his name and the tone did things to Wooyoung that he was sure he should be ashamed of. Thankfully, he didn’t have time to think about those things. San’s phone ringing broke the silence, causing him to jump back. The alpha actually looked annoyed when he answered his phone. 

 

Wooyoung took the time to compose himself, standing up he tried to gather his things calmly even when he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Heat still colored his cheeks when he looked up at San who had stood up as well. 

 

“Was that Mingi?” Wooyoung quickly asked, hoping to change the subject of his thoughts. San seemed to pause, almost as if trying to form an answer. The look in his eyes was still unknown to Wooyoung. He quickly looked away, shivering the slightest bit. 

 

“Yeah, we need to reschedule. Mingi needs me to pick him up, his car broke down.” 

 

San sounded annoyed, something which surprised Wooyoung. “It’s fine, just tell me when,” he finished putting everything in his bag. 

 

“Wooyoung.”

 

Hearing his name called had him looking up, San seemed to once again be debating something before he sighed. “Ah, I really wanted to spend some time together.  Mingi really needs to get rid of that stupid car,” the alpha whined, a pout adorning his lips. Just like that Wooyoung found himself in a familiar territory again. This was the San that he knew. 

 

It was enough to have him giggle softly. “Mmm, we can catch a movie next weekend and I’ll even sleep over if you want to.”

 

His words seemed to please San who offered him that same lazy grin and for a moment Wooyoung thought that he might have just walked into a trap. The omega wisely chose to ignore the look though and instead bid San goodnight while he headed to the door. 

 

As he got into a cab, he found himself trying to ignore everything that had happened. It was easier said than done though, he could still feel San’s lingering touches and somehow the omega knew that something had changed between them. Strangely, he was both curious and scared at the same time. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. However if I keep changing things than I will never post a new chapter. So pushing forward for now! :D
> 
> Now to tackle my other fics!


	5. Chapter 5

Wooyoung could feel his heat approaching, the restlessness taking over his body, like ants crawling under his skin. It made him moody and easily annoyed. The omega hated feeling the way he did, but he was also aware that this was his nature. It wasn't something that he could go against, but it didn't make it any easier, not when it felt like he was losing control over his own body and his emotions. 

 

Growling softly, he sat back in his chair. Running a hand at the back of his neck, he resisted the urge to bare his teeth in annoyance. The article that he was writing was far from done. He was trying his hardest to concentrate but kept failing and no matter how hard he tried the words were not flowing. He’d already applied for a leave of absence and knowing that he was going to be gone for a little over a week only made him more aggravated. He wanted to be done with this article before he left but by the way things were going so far he knew that it was wishful thinking. After making another frustrated sound, he pushed the keyboard away. 

 

For someone who had no problem with sleeping with others, he’d never allowed himself to go through his heat with a partner. It was supposed to be much easier than those damn pills that he took that basically knocked him out for days. It was the reason why Yeosang had also asked for a few days off work in order to look after him. Wooyoung would easily admit that he couldn’t ask for a better friend than the older omega. Wooyoung didn’t even want to think about how life would be without the other. 

 

Rolling his shoulders back, he let out another frustrated sigh before standing up. There was no way he was going to finish writing now, not when his mind wasn’t clear. He was gathering his things when he heard footsteps and the familiar scent hit his nose. Unlike other times though, he had to force himself not to immediately seek out the alpha who was standing next to his desk. 

 

Seonghwa looked as impeccable as ever and Wooyoung had a very hard time not purring at the picture he made. It was all the indication he needed though, to know that he needed to leave. Even so he tried to be polite when he greeted Seonghwa and pretend that he wasn't affected at all. It was easier said than done, not when his senses were sharper and his instincts were whispering things that until then he had been able to ignore so very easily. This wasn't a hunt, but it felt almost similar with the way he tried to unconsciously seize up the alpha. Fortunately, that train of thought was quickly halted when Seonghwa cleared his throat, trying to gain his attention. 

 

“You’re leaving?” the older man asked softly and Wooyoung realized that even his voice was dangerous at the moment. The tone was enough to send a shiver down his spine but he tried to ignore it. 

 

“Yes, I will be back in a week,” he quickly replied, hoping that the other wolf wouldn’t question him any further. Thankfully, Seonghwa seemed to realize what he was saying. The relief was short-lived though, for the alpha stepped closer a hand coming to touch Wooyoung’s cheek. The action was unexpected and it had Wooyoung’s eyes sliding half-way closed, a sound getting stuck in the back of his throat. 

 

“Do you have someone to help you?” 

 

The question was soft, careful and coaxing. Wooyoung felt his wolf wanting him to bare his neck in submission at that, latch on to what he could sense from the alpha. On an instinctual level, Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa would be a perfect choice. Almost too perfect...

 

“I’m taking pills,” he found himself replying, mouth feeling dry. He could see that the answer wasn’t pleasing to the alpha. He would have taken a step back, but there was little room with his desk behind him and it didn't look like the alpha was about to let him slip by, not when he seemed intent on getting his answers. 

 

“Isn’t it painful?” 

 

The question comes off as contemplative but underneath it, there was something else that wasn't able to discern at that instance. Instead he focused on the answer to the question. His heat was always uncomfortable and even painful, but it wasn’t like he would remember most of it. His heat lasted only three days but he needed the other days to get himself back on his feet. He would be lying if he said that it wasn’t physically, emotionally and mentally exhausting. The wolf in him wanted a mate, wanted someone to hold him. The human part of him though, was cautious and maybe even afraid of allowing someone this close when he was the most vulnerable. 

 

However the way Seonghwa looked at him at the moment made that ache echo so very strongly inside him to the point he had to forcefully bite back a groan as he leaned back as much as he could. 

 

“I’m used to it by now,” he said softly, looking away from the alpha as he picked up the last of belongings. He could feel the older’s gaze on him and Wooyoung wanted more than just his gaze on him. The thought had him swallowing hard as he finally turned to look at the other once again. 

 

“Guess, I’ll see you next week then,” he told him with a smile even when he felt like it was clearly forced. 

 

Seonghwa appeared to understand as he stepped back, allowing enough room for Wooyoung to move but before the omega could walk passed him, the alpha stopped him again. This time he grasped his wrist gently but firmly. “I know this might be stepping out of line…” the alpha started, his posture shifting the slightest bit and showing a hint of uncertainty. The latter made Wooyoung curious enough. Still he wasn't expecting the next words. “I just don’t want you to hurt, Wooyoung. If you feel like it’s too much, you can call me…” 

 

Seonghwa was staring at him expectantly even before he finished speaking. The omega could sense how much it took for the alpha to say those words to him. It made him wonder if it was embarrassment or something else. The omega wasn’t sure what to say to that. They were wolves and such offers were not uncommon, but still the way Seonghwa said it made something treacherous bloom inside his chest. There was heat in his gaze but there was something softer in his voice. It was a tempting combination. 

 

“Thanks,” Wooyoung whispered, gaze settling on the older man’s hand that was wrapped around his wrist. 

 

“It’s just I’ve never considered having a partner before…”

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, not when he could suddenly feel Seonghwa’s gaze shift to something hotter and heavy. His wolf wanted to once again claw to the surface, eager for attention that he knew the alpha could offer. Wooyoung however gently shook the alpha’s hold off, before taking a step back. The look in the alpha’s eyes was everything that Wooyoung’s wolf wanted even when it was disguised enough by his human appearance at the moment. 

 

“I appreciate the offer though…” Wooyoung added quickly, knowing that he was quickly losing hold of the situation. The wolf inside him whined when he noticed that Seonghwa registered the rejection. He almost reached out to him then, but stopped himself. 

 

“Thanks again, but I really need to go. I still have to drop by the pharmacy. See you…”

 

Wooyoung was quick to turn around and head for the exit. He knew he was running away. The only thing he didn't know was that if he was running away from the alpha or if he was running away from his own until then ignored desires. The reason didn't matter though. He could still feel Seonghwa’s gaze on him and he almost turned around. The only thing stopping him was that he knew that if he turned around he would be accepting that offer.

 

\---

 

“So let me get this straight, you turned down Seonghwa’s offer?”

 

Wooyoung groaned as he buried his face against his pillow. He was sprawled on Yeosang’s bed while the other sat at his desk, trying to email a co-worker but of course failing miserably as he listened to Wooyoung explain the whole fiasco. 

 

“You’re stupid,” the older omega said after a few minutes. Turning around in his chair, he stared at Wooyoung who had raised his face the slightest bit to glare at his friend. 

 

“Wooyoung, you realize how miserable these coming few days will be?”

 

Wooyoung didn’t even feel like justifying that with an answer as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

 

“He’s my co-worker," he argued, knowing that it was bullshit and of course Yeosang pointed that out as well. 

 

“He’s a friend. Someone that will take care of you.”

 

Wooyoung pressed his lips in a thin line. He was a friend. Although these days, Wooyoung felt like his thoughts were straying to more dangerous territories. Unfortunately it wasn’t only when Seonghwa was concerned. There was San as well...and then Yunho. Their actions these days were confusing, but somehow he wanted more of those interactions. The wolf in him preened under the attention. 

 

He knew it was selfish to want the attention of three alphas, but his wolf was eager for more of it. Closing his eyes, he licked his suddenly dry lips. The next moment, he felt the bed dip at his side and fingers running through his hair. 

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Woo,” Yeosang’s voice was soft as he carded his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. 

 

“I don’t know anymore,” Wooyoung admitted defeated. “It feels like everything that I thought I knew is being challenged or changed in ways that I can’t understand yet…”

 

It made him wonder if maybe he was denying his true nature for far too long and now his wolf wanted things that he was afraid of. 

 

“You mean because of Seonghwa, San and Yunho…”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t surprised that Yeosang would understand. Yeosang knew him like the back of his hand, just like he knew every one of Yeosang’s secrets. 

 

“All three of them are good man, Wooyoung. They might be alphas, but they’re not like the typical ones. They actually care about you. They try harder.” Yeosang paused in his ministrations, before caressing Wooyoung’s cheek. “You’re just too stubborn and afraid to see this.”

 

Wooyoung swallowed at that, before looking away. The words sounded far too honest. “Why now though?”

 

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders and released him, leaning slightly back on his elbows while Wooyoung rested his head on his lap. 

 

“Maybe they’re tired of waiting for you to realize their interest. And you’re rather oblivious, my dear idiotic friend.”

 

Wooyoung protested but Yeosang poked him in the chest, making him yelp. “I have a feeling all three of them are going to be more persistent from now on. Who knows you might still get fucked within an inch of your life during your heat. There are still a few days to go and one of them might actually make you change your mind.”

 

It was his turn to push Yeosang, the older omega letting out a loud laugh as he fell on his back while Wooyoung continued to poke him in his side. 

 

“I swear only you can go from a romantic twit, to just being a horny bastard,” Wooyoung emphasized with every poke as Yeosang tried to swat his hand away. 

 

“Hey, I’m realistic and you still need to get properly laid!”

 

Wooyoung gave up arguing and instead both of them just ended up in a fit of giggles. It was enough to distract Wooyoung from his thoughts and for that he was grateful to Yeosang.

 

Nevertheless, he knew that his distraction was going to be short-lived, especially when he had movie-night with San the next night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wooyoung watched San move around the kitchen. He’d taken a seat on the kitchen counter after his friend had made it clear that he had to just sit back and enjoy the show and what a show it was. Even if the alpha was a friend, the omega couldn’t help but appreciate the view. San had opted for a simple v-neck grey sweater than emphasized his build, comfy but effective in keeping Wooyoung distracted, especially when he rolled up his sleeves to expose his rather nice arms.

 

The wolf in him had no problem appreciating the strength that he could see in those arms. While San had always been lean and not bulky like a lot of other alpha’s that Wooyoung knew, there was just something satisfyingly dominant about the way the other would carry himself. The man knew he looked good and he took advantage of it, not like Wooyoung could blame him. 

 

The omega closed his eyes and took another sip from his glass wine. It was only his second glass, but he couldn’t ignore the pleasant buzz in his veins. With their movie now over, San had offered to cook for them. He wasn’t even sure where San had gotten the bottle of wine from, but he wasn’t about to deny the offer, not when the alcohol tasted so divine and he found himself relaxing much more than he had anticipated when this whole night started.

 

“You know, I’m a better cook than you, right?” Wooyoung asked opening his eyes again and watching San move around the kitchen.

 

“Yes, I know, but I'm getting better,” the alpha replied, turning off the stove, before moving back to the table and picking up the bottle. He poured himself another glass before refilling Wooyoung’s. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, but didn’t complain as he took another sip from his glass.

 

“Are you sure this is just a movie night?” He asked teasingly, before taking a soft sip from the liquor. The sweet taste that burst upon his tongue had him sighing softly. The familiarity between them was comforting but also dangerous enough that it had Wooyoung lowering his guards.

 

He leaned back on his elbows as he continued to observe San who only had a small smile on his face while he set the plates for them. Wooyoung vaguely realized that perhaps alcohol wasn’t the best idea at the moment, not when he could still feel the warmth flooding his blood as his heat slowly approached. The combination made him careless and bold.

 

“Does it matter?” The alpha asked, turning to look at the omega. Wooyoung cocked his head to the side, a small lazy smile reaching his lips.

 

San moved closer, his steps unhurried and a hint of anticipation raced along the omega’s spine. His eyes trailed along the older one’s exposed neck and somehow he suddenly wanted to sink his teeth into that pretty pale flesh.

 

The thought came unbidden and it had him biting his lower-lip. Before he could even analyze the thought any further, San was already in front of him. There was so much hunger and heat in his friend’s eyes, enough to burn him from the inside out and the omega felt every little cell in his body call out for the other wolf. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt how things had shifted between them. It was subtle, San seeming intent on keeping him on his toes. It was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time and Wooyoung knew that it was the hunter in San, the predator that knew how to stalk its prey. The omega swallowed slightly, watching the alpha who stood in front of him now.

 

“Wooyoung,” San purred, parting the omega’s legs so that he could move between them. He leaned closer, his arms coming to rest against the kitchen counter that Wooyoung was sitting on, effectively boxing him in. There was something in the air, electric and charged.

 

“San,” Wooyoung answered, voice lower than before.

 

The blond grinned back and Wooyoung wanted to reach out and trace the curve of his lips, feel the softness under his fingers or maybe he wanted to kiss those lips instead. Wooyoung was vaguely aware that he was treading into dangerous territory and yet San was so close now. Close enough that he could pick up his unique scent, close enough that he could feel his warmth radiating off of him. He was brought of his thoughts as he felt San's hot breath on his neck, the alpha having closed the distance while he had been distracted. 

 

“Wooyoungie, you smell so nice,” he said softly, leaning closer pressing his nose against the younger one’s neck. The action was completely natural to the both of them and yet there was something else underlying the action, something that had heat settling in the pit of Wooyoung’s belly.

 

“We keep dancing around each other, Wooyoung.” The alpha’s hands curled against Wooyoung’s hips. The omega swallowed hard as he heard the words. He licked his dry lips when San pressed his nose right below his ear. Something was quickly changing between them and Wooyoung was suddenly scrambling, trying to get a hold of the situation.

 

“What are we?” Warm lips brushed against his skin with every word spoken, leaving tiny pinpricks of heat in their path.

 

“We’re friends, San.” The answer was automatic, but the truth behind them was lacking. Wooyoung would be lying if he said that he didn’t wonder what they were or how easily everything could change between them. Ever since their last meeting, San had managed to plant a seed that had been slowly growing inside the omega.

 

“Are you sure? We could be so much more…” The alpha trailed off, pulling Wooyoung closer until they were flushed against one another. Wooyoung could feel San’s heartbeat against his own, steady and patient.

 

Wooyoung knew that San was speaking the truth. There was comfort between them, familiarity that had been born from years of friendship and even when these days the omega felt like he couldn’t find his footing when San was concerned, there was still enough trust in the other. Enough that he was tempted to listen to that greedy part of him who wanted to take more of the other. Maybe it was that same greed that had Wooyoung turning his face, lips pressing against San’s in a chaste kiss. It was the faintest touch, but even so Wooyoung could savor the way San’s taste bloomed on his lips.

 

The lack of reaction though had him wondering if he had overstepped the boundaries between them, but he was quickly proven wrong when the alpha's hands on his hips tightened. Gold dominated San's eyes by now, the gilded color reminding Wooyoung of the early morning sun, searing him to the core. 

 

“What do you want, Wooyoung?”

 

The question held so much meaning and the omega wasn’t sure what he could answer. It was like he was standing on the edge and it would take so little for him to fall towards the unknown abyss that waiting for him.

 

“I don’t know,” he finally confessed, watching as the gold left San’s eyes and suddenly the earlier smile that the alpha sported looked forced as he released the hold on his hips. Wooyoung regretted it almost immediately and yet he didn't have the certainty that San had. Not when his feelings and desires were far too overwhelming at the moment. That didn't stop him though from grasping one of San's hands and bringing it to his mouth, lips brushing against the alpha's knuckles.

 

"Give me time..." Wooyoung's voice was but a whisper between them and the omega hated how vulnerable he sounded but San didn't seem to care and instead, the other was using his other hand to cup his face. The omega couldn’t help but turn into the touch, his heart feeling like a caged bird that wanted to fly off into the bright blue sky. 

 

“I can take care of you.”

 

Wooyoung knew that he would. He could practically taste the sincerity in those words. San was his closest friend, someone who meant so much to the omega and someone who cared deeply about him.

 

“Wooyoungie, you have no idea how much you mean to me.”

 

The omega made a soft sound. San had always been the most sincere of them. The honesty of his feelings and the lack of fear that he had when it came to declaring them was not something Wooyoung possessed. It made him envious of the other even when he knew that it was his own cowardice that held him back. 

 

“Look at me," San coaxed and Wooyoung couldn't help but obey. There was something so open and frank about San's gaze that had Wooyoung drawing a deep breath.

 

"If this happens, it’s because you came to me. It's your decision." 

 

His decision. San was giving him more than other alphas would give to someone to him. Wooyoung scrambled to come up with an answer to that, but San didn't wait as he drew back and the omega hated how he easily missed his warmth. He almost reached out, but stopped when San motioned to their food on the table. 

 

"We should eat and I'm cutting off your alcohol intake. You've clearly had enough," he said chuckling, turning around and moving towards the table. Wooyoung knew that he was ending their conversation, offering both of them a reprieve for now but even so it left a bitter taste in Wooyoung's mouth. 

 

Nevertheless, he pretended not be hurt as he slipped off the counter and joined San at the table. The only thing he couldn't feign though were the feelings that were blossoming in his chest, it almost felt like his lungs were filling up with flowers making it harder to breathe. He tried though, tried to smile at San whose attention was on the food, proud in a way that reminded Wooyoung of a child who had accomplished a major task. It eased some of his guilt and his worries. Enough that when they finished eating and the night drew to a close, he found himself snuggled in the alpha's bed, wrapped tightly in his arms. His feelings were still a jumbled mess and yet as Wooyoung drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel right at home in San's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, I lost this whole chapter and had to start from scratch. That was an experience...


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Wooyoung was quiet while Yunho busied himself in the kitchen. Ending up at the alpha’s apartment hadn’t exactly been the plan, but it seemed that fate just wanted to play around with him. Apparently he wasn’t so good at the game though. Brushing his hair behind his ear, he leaned back a little further into the couch. 

 

Usually he would have at least paid some attention to his surroundings, but at the moment all he could think about was San.

 

His best friend…

 

Someone he cared about deeply. 

 

Wooyoung had never really said he loved anyone besides his family, but San with his stupid dimpled smile and his courage to express feelings that until then Wooyoung had been blind too was certainly trying to earn that word from him. 

 

Or at least it had looked like that last night...

 

He was momentarily brought out of his thoughts when a warm cup of tea was placed on the small table in front of him before Yunho once again returned to the kitchen. Wooyoung followed the taller male’s form, before returning his gaze to the blue cup on the table. 

 

The morning hadn’t exactly started in the best way. There was something simply disheartening about how the previous night appeared to had been completely forgotten by San this morning. Wooyoung wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but San treating him like nothing had happened last night hadn’t been exactly what he had wanted. 

 

He knew that he was being a hypocrite when he was the one who had hesitated, but deep down he craved what San had offered him last night. Wooyoung would be lying if he didn’t admit to favoring the possible change, no matter how cautious he seemed. 

 

He had looked for the heat from the previous night, a hint that might give him some hope that...maybe...just maybe he could be bold enough to dare to do what he hadn’t dared last night. 

 

However San had easily fallen back into their previous dynamics and Wooyoung had felt so far away from the alpha, like he was being kept at arm’s length. San had been his usual clingy self, hugging him and ruffling his hair, but it felt too platonic and Wooyoung’s wolf hadn’t liked it. The omega knew that he had been given only a taste last night but was now being denied completely. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

The taste had been bitter enough that he had been rash and had rushed out of San’s apartment, making some excuse that he couldn’t even remember right now. It was safe to say that he had made a complete fool of himself, but Wooyoung knew that his wolf was far too close to the surface and the beast had never been logical, not when he was driven by instincts. 

 

He wanted San, but not only him…

 

The wolf was adamant about getting what he wanted, while Wooyoung until now had been too stuck in his ways. The heart was a fragile thing and the omega was starting to realize that having kept his protected for so long meant that he wasn’t good at dealing with all these feelings that were suddenly far too strong to just ignore. Desire wasn’t unfamiliar to Wooyoung, but desire coupled with feelings of affection was dangerous. Wolves were creatures that were naturally inclined to form bonds and Wooyoung was starting to realize that there were longings that he couldn’t deny his wolf for much longer. 

 

He turned around watching the alpha in the kitchen. Wooyoung knew that this situation wasn’t ideal. He had just ran out on San when as luck would have it he had to go and run into Yunho. He had tried to evade the other wolf, but Yunho was surprisingly persistent, but maybe he just didn’t want to be alone at the moment. If it had been the smartest decision that was still very questionable. 

 

There was the smallest beeping sound from his phone, but Wooyoung ignored the new message. He knew that it was San sending him another message, probably apologizing when he hadn’t really done anything wrong. Wooyoung was the one that was a coward. He carefully reached for the cup, blowing on the hot liquid as he brought it to his lips. The scent of chamomile reached his nose and he found himself inhaling deeper before taking a tentative sip. 

 

He set the cup back down on the table when Yunho joined him on the couch. The alpha looked at him, a small encouraging smile reaching his features. There had always been something disarming about this particular wolf. Maybe Wooyoung had just been blind to those appealing qualities. Any other time he might have appreciated them, but now with San’s scent still on him, he couldn’t help but feel like he was taking advantage of the other male. 

 

“Want to talk about it?” Yunho’s voice was soft and patient while he made himself comfortable next to him. From this close, Yunho’s scent was all early morning rain. It reminded Wooyoung of home and safety and how much he ached to just sleep the day away. He wished to just curl against a warm body and just fall asleep to the sound of a steady heart. 

 

He glanced at his side, noting the way the other was looking at him. Yunho’s eyes had always been lovely to Wooyoung. There had  always been something so open about the way he looked at you. No judgement and strangely trust. 

 

Yet at the moment, Wooyoung didn’t think he deserved that trust. So he only shook his head as he answered, “There’s nothing really to talk about.”

 

He looked away from the dark haired male, only to flinch slightly when his phone beeped again. San was really persistent and it only made the guilt grow. He unconsciously bit his lip.  The omega tried his best to ignore the jumbled feelings that tried to suffocate him. There were so many things he wanted to say to San, but at the same time he knew that most of them were too selfish when his wolf was intent on wanting so much more. 

 

Letting out a soft sound, Wooyoung brought his knees up to his chest. He could feel everything starting to close around him. Too much noise and too many emotions clouded his mind. His wolf wanted out and Wooyoung ached to shift, to run and to escape. The need was almost visceral, he could practically feel the way his body ached to shift and to change. 

 

It was both easy and dangerous though. For he knew that his wolf had no control when it came to what he wanted. Wooyoung could set restrictions to himself, his beast would not. 

 

The thought had him making another sound and burying his face against his knees. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, but another sound from his phone had the opposite effect. The thought of San not forgiving him slammed into him and Wooyoung whimpered, the sound soft and broken. 

 

“Wooyoung?”

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Yunho’s voice. Even so he didn’t look up though, not when his wolf was so close to the surface. Yunho however didn’t seem to care as he moved closer. His touch was almost feather-light, his hand settling against the back of Woooyoung’s neck. His skin was warm, his fingers digging in slightly before massaging the spot. 

 

“Talk to me, Wooyoung. Please...” 

 

Wooyoung’s lips parted but he found that he didn’t know what to say. So instead he shook his head, curling further into himself. It was the sudden warmth that had him looking up. The alpha moved closer, pulling him until he was pressed against his side and Wooyoung suddenly wanted to run away, because he could feel the pull between them. Yunho was solace at the moment and he wanted to just be able to revel in it, to burrow deep and just ignore everything else around him. 

 

He unconsciously wrapped his fingers in the alpha’s shirt and the sound that met his ears had him turning his body, pressing his chest against the other’s side. The rumble was soft, meant to comfort and Wooyoung reacted to it without a thought. 

 

“What’s wrong?” The words were murmured softly, Yunho pressing his nose against his neck. Wooyoung could feel his walls crumble. He wanted to believe that he could be a fortress and yet Yunho knew exactly where to look for the cracks in his armor. 

 

“Everything,” he answered, a sardonic laugh leaving his lips as he tried to push himself away from the other male. Yunho didn’t let go though, instead the alpha pulled him closer until Wooyoung’s face was pressed against his chest and he could feel the steady beat of Yunho’s heart against his ear. 

 

“Tell me,” the taller male whispered, brushing a hand down the omega’s back. It was almost too much and even when Wooyoung had wanted to keep everything bottled inside, it was far too difficult when Yunho seemed to pull his armor completely apart. Warm lips brushed against his forehead, the touch encouraging in a way that words could never compare. It was enough to break the dam and Wooyoung found himself spilling everything. If he made sense or not, it didn’t matter. Yunho was quiet as he listened, attentive with his touches and encouraging words, until Wooyoung felt that there was nothing more to say. 

 

At the end, he felt physically and emotionally exhausted. “I’m selfish…” he found himself whispering against Yunho’s neck. He wasn’t even aware of when the alpha had moved him, but by now he was practically straddling the taller wolf’s hips with his head buried against his shoulder and neck. 

 

“No, you’re not,” the alpha said softly, his voice holding no judgement and yet Wooyoung could note a hint of sympathy when the other spoke to him. The words were emphasized with a gentle brush of Yunho’s hand against his back, something that had him letting out a soft sound. He wasn’t glass, but Wooyoung felt like he could shatter underneath Yunho’s fingertips and somehow he knew that the other would rebuild him, piece by piece. 

 

Yunho smiled gently, pressing his lips against the top of Wooyoung’s head. “I really don’t think you’re selfish, Wooyoung. At times our wolf knows more than we dare to accept.” 

 

Yunho’s hand was warm against the nape of his neck, his large hand curling against Wooyoung’s delicate neck in a way that was strangely comforting. 

 

“Wolves mate for life, Yunho. What if I’m a mistake…”

 

Wooyoung hated how pathetic he sounded at the moment. Yunho didn’t seem to mind though, the alpha was steady as he continued, voice unwavering, “You could never be. Whoever mates you will be very lucky. You have no idea how others see you, Wooyoung.”

 

Yunho paused, his gaze moving to the early morning sky outside his apartment window before meeting Wooyoung’s eyes again. Wooyoung couldn’t help but still when those dark eyes settled on him again. 

 

“I’m kind of envious of San, you know. He has this history with you, a bond that I don’t think anyone else will be able to break, no matter what choice you make.”

 

Yunho smiled at Wooyoung then and for some reason that one gesture had his wolf perking in the back of his mind. The alpha was closer now. His scent surrounded him and Wooyoung couldn’t help but lean closer. The earlier feeling came back and Wooyoung was almost ashamed of how he was suddenly hyper aware of the other. 

 

“You’re worth it, Wooyoung…” The words were whispered against the omega’s cheek the alpha’s warm lips touching his skin delicately before he was pulling away. He still caught the way Yunho’s gaze fell to his lips and Wooyoung wondered how it would be like to kiss the alpha. It was hard not to be drawn towards the older male, especially when he was looking at him like he was the only one in the world at the moment.

 

Something must have shown on his face, because even if it was faint Wooyoung could feel the way the alpha’s scent changed. It was enough for his heart to start beating like a drum in his chest. His own scent spiking, honey and lavender settling on his skin. 

 

Wooyoung was quick to realize that in contrast to San, Yunho’s assertiveness was more subtle. It was in the way his hand lingered a little longer than expected on the back of his neck or how his desire was effortless concealed with a gentle smile and kind words. Wooyoung was quick to realize that just like San, Yunho was holding back for the sake of him.  

 

Something flashed in Yunho’s gaze again, something hot and dark before he was pulling away, releasing the omega who was quick to miss his warmth. 

 

“You’re close to your heat,” Yunho said softly, but Wooyoung could still hear the tension. The alpha was clearly fighting against his instincts now. The timbre was much lower now and the omega found himself shuddering. For the briefest moment, Wooyoung didn’t think as he reached for Yunho. 

 

There was so much heat in the alpha’s gaze, enough to burn him right there and then. His wolf was all but howling in the back of his head. For a moment, Wooyoung was ready to be reckless, but Yunho wasn’t. Visibly shuddering, the alpha pulled away but not before placing a chaste kiss on Wooyoung’s forehead. 

 

“Not like this, Wooyoung. God, you have no idea how much I want you, but not like this,” he groaned the last few words as he pressed his forehead against Wooyoung’s. 

 

He grasped Wooyoung’s smaller hand in his, before pressing a kiss at the corner of his lips. 

 

“When your heat is over…”

 

Another kiss, this time against Wooyoung’s jawline causing the smaller male to shiver. He was no fool, he knew exactly what his wolf wanted. The greediness that had the beast snapping in the back of his mind had him whining. He was far too stubborn at the moment and this time, he was the one who leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Yunho's shoulder. The touch had the alpha stilling, the color of his eyes shifting only briefly to god. 

 

For a few seconds it almost looked like Yunho would give in, but instead he was once again denied when the other gently set him down on the couch and stood up.

 

"I'll go call Yeosang," he said roughly and Wooyoung resisted the urge to flinch. 

 

Something must have shown on his face, because the alpha once again paused in his steps, a apologetic look crossing his face that only further confused the omega. Before he could say anything though, the alpha was gone presumably going to get his phone to call Yeosang.

 

Alone once again, Wooyoung could feel everything that his wolf was feeling as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he had once again been rejected. The feeling that came with the realization was almost too much, he suddenly ached to leave everything behind if only for a while. As he heard Yunho talking on the phone to the Yeosang in the other room, Wooyoung picked up his phone and emailed Hongjoong asking for another week off. He knew that he might be asking for much, but he also knew that his boss would understand.

 

He just needed to clear his head and bring his heart back under control and a week away would be enough. It had to be. 

 

For Wooyoung realized that the heart was indeed a fragile thing, but he was quickly learning that he couldn't allow it to lead him or he would regret it...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation, besides I couldn't resist this idea. 
> 
> No beta, so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
